The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a sensor apparatus and a sensor apparatus.
As the related art, for example, there is the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-153851. That is, a pyroelectric light detecting element is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-153851 with a structure which has a pyroelectric film (strong dielectric film), a lower electrode which is connected to the lower side of the pyroelectric body, and an upper electrode which is connected to the upper side of the pyroelectric body.
The pyroelectric light detecting element captures the polarization state due to the temperature of the pyroelectric body using a pyroelectric current. That is, the temperature of the pyroelectric body changes when light (for example, infrared or the like) is irradiated onto the pyroelectric light detecting element. A change is generated in the surface charge amount of the pyroelectric body by a change being generated in the amount of spontaneous polarization when there is a change in temperature and the surface charge is neutralized when there is no change in temperature. A pyroelectric current flows between the upper electrode and the lower electrode in accompaniment with the change in the surface charge amount of the pyroelectric body. The pyroelectric light detecting element detects the amount of light such as infrared which has been irradiated by detecting the pyroelectric current.
However, a bonding pad is normally formed in a substrate where the pyroelectric light detecting element is formed so as to secure an electrical connection with the outside. Here, the bonding pad with a structure which is appropriate to be formed on the same substrate as the pyroelectric light detecting element (referred to below as a pyroelectric sensor) and the forming method thereof is not specifically disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-153851.